Sargent Savage
Sargent Savage is a BTD (Battle Terminator Droid) that is one of Bradey O'Diesel's accountants, and he leads her droid army. Bio When Bradey had her droid army constructed she decided to make them a leader. So she created a six-armed Battle Terminator Droid, named Savage. He had his arms and legs made of liquid metal while his body itself was made of machine phase matter. And then she trained him with Lightsaber combat. And he joined in other battles, he took five other lightsabers as trophies. He then would engage Jedi Masters Jasmine, Merida, an unnamed Jedi Master Unicorn, Pegesus Jedi Knight, and earth pony padawan, and overwhelmed all of them; killing off the Unicorn Jedi Master, Pegasus Jedi Knight, and Earth Pony Padawan taking their Lightsabers as trophies. While Jasmine and Merida escaped and gave their report of the Droid commander to the Council. Personality Savage is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the enemies of his boss, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. He also has a hatred over humans, equines, etc: and believes they are too weak to fight for themselves. He especially is cruel to many animals. Main weaponry * Red Sith Lightsaber * Orange Lightsaber * Yellow curved hilt lightsaber * Green lightsaber * Blue lightsaber * Purple lightsaber * BN-55 Blaster Pistol * AMT Automag III * Colt King Cobra Revolver * Franchi LAW-12 Shotgun * Sa vz. 61 Škorpion * IMI Galil ARM Assault Rifle Abilities and Skills Savage is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Savage can split his arms in thirds, giving him six arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Savage can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. Besides having skill in Lightsaber combat Savage is also a very skilled marksman. And can wield multiple firearms at one time, as he has favors not only to use his main blaster pistol but also has a taste for normal firearms as well. Savage is also a very skilled pilot as he flies his own custom BTD Dogfighter " ", as he's engaged many of the heroes' forces taking out as many fighters as he can, he can even keep in level skill with Blythe Baxter, , , and (who are all good pilots themselves) And due to being made of liquid metal and machine phase matter, he has the ability to imitate other beings after sampling physical contact. And he is immune to gunshots from conventional firearms. And because he's a cyborg and has no human organs, a force crush to his chest has little effect on him. Trivia * Sargeant Savage refers Bradey as "Ms. O'Diesel." * Despite wanting to kill all of Bradey's enemies, he mostly targets Jenny Wakeman, Judy Hopps, and Blythe Baxter. And has also developed a deep hatred for Sunil and Vinnie * Sargent Savage makes his first appearance in The Terminator Battle Droid Part 1: Rise of Sargeant Savage * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Machines Category:Battle Droids Category:Battle Terminators Category:Terminators Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Multi-Armed Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Bradey O'Diesel's Accountants Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Master of Disguise Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Spear-Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Laser Users Category:Sargents Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Shotgunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Pilots Category:Psychopaths